Lights Out
by el-retardo69
Summary: Ok, well to start with. This is my absolute first post thing ever and its about Hornblower. Its fairly short and smutty. Oh and i dont own the characters, someone else does im thinking BBC tv or something. But i dont. However, enjoy - perhaps.


"Lights out" called Simpson "and keeps it down if you want to enjoy your shore leave."

Archie turned to Horatio, who was laid in the hammock next to him, "what do you suppose we should do on our first shore leave?" he wondered watching as the moonlight bounced off Horatio's face.

"Well I suppose ... I'm not really sure, what are the others doing?" staring past his friend's shoulder.

"I think someone said something about finding company or entertainment or both, but Horatio what could they be talking about?"

"Archie I do believe they mean finding women or rum or both" Horatio laughed, as he rolled on to his back.

"Oh" said Archie swinging his foot "what if I didn't want to look for either of those? What should I do then?"

"What ever do you mean Archie?" moving back slightly to see Archie better.

"Well Horatio, what if you can see what you want?" letting an arm fall over the side of the bedding.

"Like the open waters and a ship?" turning more to see his friend's face.

"No like its right in front of your eyes, right now?"

"Well I believe you should go for It." Horatio said as he sat up.

"You mean it? Really?" Archie whispered sitting up to face Horatio.

"Yes" and Horatio leaned forward to kiss him.

"Right now though?" Archie grinned, pulling back slightly.

Horatio gently placed a hand on either side of Archie's neck, and pulled him in til there faces were only breaths apart "In the kitchen".

Minutes later the pair were standing there, each on opposite sides of the main table, "what do we do know?" asked Archie.

Horatio got on to the table kneeling and began to remove Archie's under shirt revealing his toned and pale torso, "How this for a start?" and he bent forward began kissing him first on the mouth and then down his neck.

With every button Horatio undid he kissed lower down Archie's body, all the while Archie moaned softly, until as he had finished with the shirt he moved towards his friends hardening groin, "That's something I've been wait to see" and began to lower Archie's pants.

"No, not yet" Archie pleaded.

"No? I'm not called Hornblower for nothing you know." He laughed and moved in closer, now being able to smell the slightly sweet musty smell of pre-cum.

"No I want to do something first" and Archie in one learned movement had Horatio pinned to the table with both legs spread over the edges. "No first I want to do this." and he tore Horatio's pants away and began to lick at the base of his thick erect penis. Archie slowly moved over Horatio's pulsating balls, and towards his tight arse. "May I?" he asked his moaning friend as he sucked on his fingers.

"YEAHhss" Horatio mumbled trying to stifle a louder moan. Archie placed two fingers moistened at the opening of Horatio's arse. He began to press into his friend, occasionally stretching his fingers out and trusting deeper all the time. Horatio's moaning got louder, Archie added another finger. He noticed the state of his own throbbing penis and stopped "You know I would do you right now, but I'm not sure you'd take me."

Horatio, panting, sat up slightly "try me." Archie spat on his hand and rubbed it onto his penis then started to trust it into Horatio's arse and looked up to see if how his, now lover, was coping. Face red with determination Horatio was taking deep precise breaths, "relax Horatio" and as he did Archie began to move in deeper, soon hitting the sweet spot.

Horatio twitched and started moaning with pleasure again, this time in a deeper voice. Archie smiled. "Faster Archie" he complied and he hit the spot again sending Horatio into an almost convulsive state. Archie began moaning in time with Horatio, their bodies thrusting in unison. Archie's moans began to get louder than Horatio's, his penis inside of his sweating partner. The pulsating got faster and harder and he seemed to get larger inside of Horatio.

"Oh my, Oh OH OH MY," The pair groaned together. Archie had just come inside Horatio and Horatio sprayed cum all over Archie's bare chest.

As Archie removed his sticky body from inside and outside Horatio, he lay down next to him and whispered "Will we have time tomorrow to find a room to stay?"


End file.
